Many devices for the utilization of solar energy, and especially devices of this type wherein an optical element is used for focusing solar energy onto a certain member adapted to convert the said energy to electrical current, or the like, depend to a large extent on efficient and comparatively inexpensive means for locating and for continuously tracking the sun in the sky.